


des mémoires

by springhibiscus



Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/F, F/M, Snippets, Spoilers, Unrequited Love, i seriously dont know how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 19:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18723808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springhibiscus/pseuds/springhibiscus
Summary: the wild card, as known by the attendant, fortune, the star, the moon, and aeon.





	des mémoires

**Author's Note:**

> the title "des mémoires" means "some memories" or just "memories".
> 
> short scenes with the FeMC's potential love interests (sans Ken because he's. like. eleven.), about 100-200-ish words each

_In dazzling, shining moments, we were all together_

_I spent them without realizing how precious they were_

_Now, to remember them fondly_

**_I will embrace the feeling_ **

**the attendant - ??**

 

“By the way, didn't my request this time make you… uncomfortable?” He asks as they step into her room. She hesitates before responding.

 

“Just a little.”

 

“I’m sorry… I knew… that it might make you uncomfortable. Still, though… This feeling is a ‘sin’ to we residents of the Velvet Room. I… understand that well.” His gaze falters, and he takes a moment to regain his composure.

 

“Let us draw close to this… while the sin is still shallow.” he finishes, and leads her out of the room. Silently, he adds, _Before you feel more uncomfortable._

 

He has to wonder, can she hear the sound of his heart breaking into millions of pieces?

 

**fortune - x**

 

“Please. You’ll be better off if you kill me,” he tells her, almost begging. “I just want you to be happy. At least until the end of the world.”

 

“And I want you to live.” This time there is no smile gracing her face. Just pain and exasperation and maybe a little bit of wistfulness. And the look in her eyes is of steel, of an unshaken will. No matter what he says, he knows that she isn't going to change her mind. He thinks he's known that for a long time now, maybe since the first time he even brought up the possibility of his death by her hands.

 

“I know.” he replies sadly, and they quietly watch the minutes tick by for a short while before he rises from his place on her bed.

 

“We should get going. It’s almost midnight.”

 

 _"I love_ you _"_ _,_ is what he leaves unspoken. She has more important things to face now, and there's no need for him to make 'goodbye' harder.

 

**the star - xvii**

 

They lie comfortably in his bed. The lit clock on his desk tells him a little more than an hour past midnight, though of course, it feels more like two hours because of the Dark Hour. He turns to face her and gently cards a hand through her hair.

 

In less than 24 hours they will be engaged in the fight of their lives. And if they succeed in saving the world, he’ll be off to college, unable to see her everyday like he can now. For a year, maybe more. And he knows that she’s scared things will change between them after spring is over.

 

Being honest, he is too. So he turns to face her and gently cards a hand through her hair.

 

“Don’t worry. We won't change, even after this is over.” he promises, voice scarcely louder than a whisper, and he can tell she barely hears his words because she stirs slightly and mumbles something like _Go back to sleep, Aki._

 

She’s right. It’s now the morning of the 31st, and he’ll need as much rest as he can get if he wants to defeat Nyx.

 

**the moon - xviii**

 

“You look best when you’re smiling,” He tells her one night. ”So don't cry, got it?” She looks a little confused, but she replies enthusiastically enough.

 

“Of course I won't!”

 

“Yeah. Keep smiling. Just like that,” he mutters, and let's his gaze slip downwards. “I gotta make sure I don't leave anything behind. No regrets, no doubts…”

 

“...Leave behind?” she repeats, voice laced with worry and suddenly serious. “Are you planning to leave again? Because that’s nothing to smile about.” Damn it. He shouldn't have said that. Shaking his head, he says, “I keep telling you what to forget and what to remember. What to want and what not to want. I'm selfish, aren't I?”

 

“That’s not true.” she half says, half whispers. “That’s not true at all.” He doesn’t know how to respond to that.

 

“Since I’m already being selfish, I want you to do one more thing for me. You don’t have to forgive me, but forgive everything else.” Seeing the confused frown on her face, he adds, “You’ll understand later. It should be like this for a little longer… I just want it to be…normal.” He looks back down at his hands and lets his smile show.

 

When he looks up again, her own smile seems a little strained.

 

**aeon - xx**

 

They sit on the rooftop, the gentle spring wind blowing and the warm sunlight shining down on them. The clouds roll by slowly. There was a game the team had played once, challenging each other to describe what the formless clouds could be. As hard as she tries now, through her robotic eyes, she can’t see anything other than water vapour.

 

“The wind feels so nice. This is my first time experiencing spring. ...But this season will eventually pass…” her voice drops and the half conscious girl beside her lays a hand on top of her own metal one in a comforting gesture.

 

“After fighting alongside you against the end of the world... I think I finally understand what it means to live. Thinking for yourself. Not running away.

 

“I want to protect you. I want to be your strength.” she declares. “I know I'm not the only one who can do this for you… but that's okay. My life will be worth living for this reason.” she finishes, and after a pause, adds, “You’re tired, aren't you? It’s alright, you can close your eyes.”

 

At that, the Wild Card dozes off, and the metal door leading up to the roof slams open.

 

“Don’t worry. I’ll always protect you.”

 

_A new miracle will start from here_

_At the shining place, hey_

_Once more, with_ **_you..._ **

**Author's Note:**

> *bashes theodore over the head* how does unrequited love feel?
> 
> poor, poor theo. in spinoffs he just gets kicked down by his siblings... just look at pq/2... and then i went and wrote this...
> 
> a lot of the dialogue is from the game itself. also apparently i can only write things that are some semblance of romance for Akihiko and no one else. oof.
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
